


Just a habit

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: “Why are we here.” Eddie starts, as he pulls a shopping cart out of the rack “It’s Wednesday.”orEddie and Buck usually go shopping on Thursdays, but they make an exception this one time.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 250





	Just a habit

A habit is something that living things do subconsciously. It doesn’t take a lot of effort to do what you want to because it’s already engraved in your brain. Being a dad comes with it’s perks. Eddie tends to have a lot of habits. They may not all be good, but they are somewhat reasonable. He has a habit of picking up Christopher’s favourite snacks from the store, putting him to bed when he is supposed to and overall doing everything in his power to maintain stability.

Eddie also has a habit of memorizing other people’s routines. He is able to maintain the information that they have told him about their day and basically know their whole schedule if he actually tried to. So today when him and Buck are at the grocery store on a Wednesday afternoon for the regulars, it comes as a shock.

“Why are we here.” Eddie starts, as he pulls a shopping cart out of the rack “It’s Wednesday.”

Buck turns to face him- holding a list with groceries on it- wearing a confused face. “I’m pretty sure I know what day it is Eddie.” he laughs

“But don’t you usually go shopping on Thursdays?”

Buck shrugs in front of him. “Usually.” he emphasis “Plus, I have a date tomorrow night.”

The word ‘date’ catches Eddie by surprise.

“Date. Why didn’t you tell me?” Eddie questions

Buck opens and closes his mouth, as though trying to find the right words.

“Didn’t want it to be such a big deal.” he finally answers- looking up and down the list

“Well then I won’t make it big deal.” Eddie smiles

"Okay." Buck starts "Next on the list is pasta."

"Alright." Eddie says- already pushing the cart to the designated aisle "Let's go then."

-

It doesn't take them long to check off everything on Buck's list and head to the checkout lines.

When they reach out of the store, it is jammed packed with cars filling almost every parking space possible. They had just missed the grocery stores rush hour.

Without thinking, Eddie reaches a hand out- grabbing Buck's hand in his spare hand- and leads them through the large crowd of people towards Buck's car.

As they reach Buck's car-putting the groceries in the back of the car- Buck turns around to face him with a wide grin plastered in his face.

"Is that what you do with everyone that you go shopping with on Wednesday afternoons?" he teases

"What?" Eddie asks confused "The holding the hand thing?"

"Yeah." Buck nods

"No." Eddie laughs- shaking his head "That's something that I do in large crowds of people. Usually when I'm with Christopher. Guess it's just a habit." he shrugs, as he gets in the passenger seat of the car

"You think of me as a kid?" he laughs

"What, no." Eddie corrects "I didn't do it on purpose."

Buck looks at him, then turns to face out the front window of the car- fixing his gaze on the road ahead. "I wish you had." he says, and Eddie leaves it at that.

-

"So what are you planning on doing, cooking pasta for some woman on your first date?" Eddie teases as he eyes the pasta box in his hands

"No." Buck says as he grabs the box from Eddie's hands "Something better."

"Hmm." Eddie hums

Buck turns to face him with an eyebrow raised. "You don't want to know what?" he asks

"You don't seem to be doing a lot of telling about this date of yours, so why push?" he says, but it comes off more bitter than he'd hoped

"I was thinking of cooking this dish that your abuela taught me." Buck says simply as he puts away the last of the groceries

Now it's Eddie's turn to raise his eyebrows in confusion.

"How do you know they'll like something that my abuela taught you?"

"'Cause I know them." he pauses "And they know your abuela."

"Wow, interesting." Eddie says bluntly as he starts to get up from his seat at the kitchen

"Eddie." Buck calls as he is already halfway to the couch in his living room "Are you really that dense?"

Eddie turns around to face him confused. "What do you mean?"

"The date tomorrow."

There’s a pause.

"What about it?" he asks

"It's with you." Buck says, as though that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohh." Eddie says when it finally hits him "But how would you know if I had tomorrow night off?"

"I know your schedule just as good as you know mine." Buck says with a knowing look

"So eight o'clock then?" Eddie questions

"Eight o'clock it is."


End file.
